


Минута после смерти

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: Одного любил – нет его теперь, второго – тоже лишился безвозвратно.
Relationships: Anthoine Hubert/Charles Leclerc, Jules Bianchi/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 7





	Минута после смерти

С излишней осторожностью хрустнул язычок замка, проваливаясь в паз и запирая двери.  
Один. Даже не верится.  
Шарль стукнулся лбом в косяк, закрыл глаза, повозился, не поднимая головы, развернулся лицом к комнате и, набивая на затылке шишку, неловко опустился на пол. Расстегнул пиджак, сорвал удавку с шеи, сковырнул, цепляя задник о носок, туфли. Под веки просачивалось вечернее солнце, расцвечивая темноту. Со стоном Шарль подтянул колени и потёрся щеками о плотный чёрный шёлк костюма.  
Желание одиночества преследовало все пять оглушённых, ужасающе будних и деловитых дней, – траурных дней, – и теперь, настигнув, оказалось непереносимым. Со злосчастной субботы он, не переставая, думал о Жюле. И не сказать, что Шарль его забывал, но в эти дни тот навязчиво маячил позади, в невидимой тьме, и, будто кукловод, аккуратно перехватывал его запястья и двигал руками, сзади подпихивал коленями, заставляя переставлять ноги, клал призрачные ладони на лоб и затылок, чтобы поворачивать его голову в нужную сторону. Жюль дышал в затылок. На затылке шевелились волосы.  
Чувство вины перед Жюлем не мучило Шарля, но порой одолевал стыд за ненарушенность молчания. И тоскливая обречённость. Тоска была с ним всегда. Сперва детская, радужная, с привкусом надежды, потом она перекрасилась в бескомпромиссный чёрный, через годы порядком вылиняла. Он всегда мечтал о Жюле. Всегда. Мечтал работать его соперником, ночью быть любовником, и всегда оставаться другом.  
Каким бы эмоциональным ни был Шарль, трезвомыслия и твёрдости в устремлениях ему было не занимать. Зачем Жюлю связываться с малолеткой? Нет, Шарль давно рассчитал, что в год восемнадцатилетия, в летний перерыв, когда они с ним поедут отдыхать на острова, он и прощупает почву, бросит пару намёков, и если Жюль останется благосклонен – признается, о чём мечтает.  
Не успел. Опоздал на год. Впрочем, после аварии и мечта его стала другой: живой Жюль. Живой, тёплый, азартный, стремительный, с лукавыми глазами и ленивой улыбкой, и уже не важно: чей-то или ничей, главное – живой.  
Не сбылось.  
Тогда Шарль решил, что обязан принять на себя нереализованный талант и не случившуюся карьеру друга и, не дрогнув, вознестись на вершину с тем, чтобы каждым своим шагом напоминать людям о Жюле Бьянки. Бесспорно, обязанность полностью совпадала с чаяниями самого Шарля, но двойной импульс и делает вдвое больше. Целенаправленно взялся за работу и, когда он пребывал в полной уверенности, что контролирует каждый миг своей жизни, в его комнате появился Антуан. Знакомы они были тысячу лет и один день, хотя и выступали в разных командах и сериях, но часто сталкивались на транснациональных перекрёстках гостиничного типа.  
– Решил загнаться? – спросил Антуан после обсуждения особенностей работы с руководством «ART». Шарль спокойно взглянул на него, отметив между делом, как усилилось то высокое нескончаемое гудение в затылке, что, будто провод высокого напряжения, вело его через дни и ночи.  
– О чём ты?  
– Чарли, ты смахиваешь на проклятого вечным голодом вампира. Сколько крови тебе не дай – всё мало.  
– Фу, – вздрогнул Шарль, изгоняя из воображения кровавые зарницы. Он пожал плечами и отмахнулся от Антуана: работа кипела согласно расписанию, сам он бодр, улыбчив, не весел, да, но увлечён, прицелен и уже пристрелян. Но тот не отстал. Пришёл ещё раз, и ещё, и однажды, без затей забравшись на колени с поцелуем, остался на ночь.  
Шарль и не предполагал, что его настолько заберёт. Потом-то спохватился, ничком вдавился в матрас и чуть не до истерики требовал вставить ему прямо сейчас. Он хотел боли, раскаяния. Чего хотел Антуан – плевать. Тот и не разговаривал с ним. И словно не слышал. Кружил и кружил руками и губами, и языком, да помалкивал. Шарль совсем потерялся в нагнетаемом с каждой секундой напряжении, он всё ждал, когда накал начнёт стихать и, сосредоточенный на удерживании себя в целостности, пропустил взрыв. О, какое это было счастье! Не чувствовать, не помнить, не быть.  
Конечно, он никогда не отказывал Антуану, но каждый раз с маниакальным упорством втолковывал, что это только секс. Тому, казалось, и дела не было до определений, и Шарля это задевало: будто он себя убеждал. Он втаптывался в постель, утыкался носом в подушку, скованный виной перед Жюлем за то, что подвёл, променял и не помнит его в самые сладкие минуты. Упрямо самонаказывался. Но Антуан с не меньшим упрямством вздёргивал распаренного Шарля на колени, опрокидывая на себя, прижимал к груди, наддавал снизу до горячечных судорог, а то и вовсе заваливал на спину, расставлял, раздвигал, целовал, смотрел прямо в душу, топил в медовом мареве и люб… нет, трахал так, что Шарль себя не помнил.  
И это не сбылось.  
– Почему ты ушёл? – голос жалок, неверен, колеблется в оглушительной тишине квартиры, умирает, едва добравшись до конца фразы.  
Больно перекрутив прядь волос, Шарль выпрямился, всё так же прижимаясь затылком к косяку. Сделал шаг, второй. Вынул трубку и вдруг обмер от ужаса, увидев в журнале звонки Антуана Юбера. Отдёрнул взгляд от экрана и тут же наткнулся на него самого. Взъерошенная макушка, криво сидящие на носу очки, расстёгнутый воротник, шальные глаза… Каким он был в их последнюю встречу. От дыхания Жюля на затылке трепетали волосы, кукольно вздёрнутые им руки потянулись к придвинувшемуся Тони.  
– Умер, умер, – растерянно шептал Шарль, – а я только сейчас понял, как тебя… – и по привычке прикусил язык.  
В открытом окне вздулась занавеска, и сердце чуть не разорвалось от мгновенной вспышки горя. Стойкость покинула, стержень развалился, Жюль и Антуан сдавили его между собой, горло перехватило, и двойной груз глухой страшной минуты навалился, грозя расплющить. Почти в беспамятстве он зашарил пальцами по экрану. Трубку сняли после первого гудка.  
– Карло, Карло, как ты там?  
– Нормально, – просипел он, цепляясь за занавеску, с шумом обрывая её.  
– Да какое! Я же слышу… Не нравится мне, что ты там один. Давай мы с Ло к тебе придём?  
– Нет, мам, – родной голос, как в детстве, отодвинул жуть по ночным углам. Вот и дышать стало легче. – Я сам сейчас приду к вам.  
– Мы пойдём навстречу! – всполошилась мама.  
– Не надо, успокойся, я уже выхожу, – он действительно сунул ноги в старые растоптанные кроссовки и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Ночной бриз освежил лицо, взлохматил волосы, высушил слёзы. Шарль оглянулся. Жюль ушёл. Антуан ушёл. Он был один. И надо было жить. Только… как? Одного любил – нет его теперь, второго – тоже лишился безвозвратно. Как вынести себя, загасить ту разрушительную силу, что вечно оставляет его в одиночестве?  
Он вглядывался в тёмные всплески прибоя и вдруг схватил себя на том, что старается думать и дышать в ритме моря: жив – мёртв, жив – мёртв, жив – мёртв…  
– Карло!  
Шарль оттолкнулся от парапета, за которым внизу дышала и ворочалась живая бездонная вода, и поспешил навстречу маме, суетливо спускавшейся к нему по узенькой улочке.  
Жить подождёт, а вот поработать придётся. Пока так.

Конец.


End file.
